


My Greatest Indulgence （我的第一嗜好）

by ink2819



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cashier Greg, M/M, Mycroft is a shopaholic, 中文, 原创
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink2819/pseuds/ink2819
Summary: 这个梗来自于Mark Gatiss.





	My Greatest Indulgence （我的第一嗜好）

**Author's Note:**

> 这个梗来自于Mark Gatiss.

治理一个国家的压力超出人们的想象，即便是Mycroft Holmes也必须靠着过量的甜点和购物才能坚持承受下来。Mycroft并不是特别的物质，他只是觉得一个像样的绅士一定要有与地位相称的品味。堂堂大英政府绝对不是为了招揽钱财而工作，但他很满意自己的高薪支票可以用来买那些贵出天际的衣服穿。  
不过最近Mycroft消费的水准突然一落千丈变得非常市井起来，有的时候甚至廉价的令人发指。这一切都是源于一个小小的意外。  
  
当然了，Mycroft人生中的每一个意外都离不开他弟弟Sherlock。  
一般人会很难相信一个快要二十岁的人可以在头脑如此发达的情况下做出这么幼稚的行为。难得休假的Mycroft接到了某某捣蛋鬼在伦敦某购物节上惹事生非的消息，当他铁青着脸赶到那家满是便宜货的二手衣店，准备亲手把Sherlock从他的'实验'里拖走的时候，他一不小心就看到了Greg Lestrade。  
那人站在柜台后面，抱着胳膊看着他那个弟弟在店里横冲直撞丢人现眼，好像那些商品的安危不关他任何事情一样，笑的比什么都开心。  
Mycroft这人没什么宗教信仰---虽然这个店员的穿衣风格像惊悚片一样吓人的差劲，他那一刻还是确信自己看到了天使。是的没错，天使是存在的，而且是一个褐发棕眼的年轻男人。  
Mycroft顿时忘了自己来这里的目的。  
  
他咳嗽了两声，抬起戳在地上的伞尖朝着柜台走去，边走边祈祷自己的耳朵能够停止发烫。  
店员这才从看好戏的状态里惊醒过来，意识到Mycroft的存在。“哦，您好！ 抱歉，如您所见，店里可能现在有些不便。”   
Mycroft快速的瞥了一眼店员胸前的名牌。“Greg Lestrade”  
“你好,在下Mycroft Holmes。” Mycroft出于某种原因纵容了自己明知唐突的自我介绍。  
“好的Mr. Holmes, 我是Greg，我有什么可以帮您的吗？”  
届时店里的其他店员正在一排排衣服架之间对端着试管的Sherlock实施抓捕。  
“很不幸...那边那个....碰巧是我弟弟。” Mycroft手肘撑在柜台上，右手指尖摸着自己的眉毛，一脸尴尬的抬眼看向Greg。  
Mycroft向天发誓他没出现幻觉，Greg此时正在盯着他的手看。  
“你认真的？哈...那还真是倒霉，你瞧，本来他在店里闲逛我们是没意见的，直到他----”  
“直到他从兜里拿出化学试剂和剪刀要对你们的商品构成故意伤害。”  
“哈，是的，但是我得承认你弟弟绝对是我这辈子见过最聪明的人。”  
现在是第二聪明的人---Mycroft感觉这位柜员先生的数据需要及时更新。  
“这话怎讲？”Mycroft抬起一根眉毛。  
“他在一分钟之内就可以把一件二手衣服的主人里里外外分析个透，说真的，他是个天才！”  
Mycroft撇了撇嘴，小孩子的把戏。  
不过Greg的恭维还真是坦诚的可爱---现在说一见钟情是不是有点早了？  
“很少有人能够透过Sherlock顽固的性格欣赏他的头脑，Mr. Lestrade ，您是一个非常正直的人。”  
Mycroft花了几秒钟计算了一下午后的光线和店里门窗的角度才得出结论---Greg脸确实红了。  
“咳....谢谢，你弟弟叫Sherlock？非常抱歉，你的名字我刚刚没听清，你是My---My什么来着--？”  
\----你未来的男朋友。  
“Mycroft！你大老远赶过来就是打算站在那里吗？”   
Sherlock的低沉声线在每次冲他哥嚷嚷的时候都能轻易拉高好几个调。  
“那你想让我做些什么？我亲爱的弟弟？”  
“当然是跟这群金鱼解释清楚我正在进行的重要实验。”  
“不Sherlock，你现在需要跟我回去。”  
“我拒绝。”  
“现在，Sherlock。”  
“小提琴和显微镜。”  
“我并不打算贿赂你，Sherlock。”  
“小提琴和显微镜。”  
“fine。”  
被答应了新玩具却不愿意流露喜悦之情的Sherlock板着一张脸走在前面出了门。  
“舍弟给你们造成的不便我深表歉意。”Mycroft在离开之前对Greg说道。  
而Greg对他报以一个微笑。  
“谢谢你赶过来帮我们制服他，再见，Mycroft。”  
“再见，Gregory。”  
  
后来事态一发不可收拾。  
Mycroft发现那是伦敦城受年轻学生喜爱的一家古着店，就默默动用自己的人力物力给它在点评网站上刷评分，他还特别嘱咐Anthea根据那家店的客流量制作一个详细的时间表，好让他避开客流高峰去和他的店员先生搭讪。  
Mycroft一周大概要光顾Greg那里三次，有的时候只是为了一句欢迎光临，虽然知道自己可能一辈子都不会碰他买的那些东西，  
每次他还是出手阔绰----搞对象当然不能怕花钱。  
有的时候Mycroft运气好，Greg会和他寒暄几句，问一问Sherlock的近况，Mycroft作为'小公务员'的工作日常之类。  
“我实话实说，这件衣服标价有点贵了。”  
有的时候Greg会直言不讳的提些建议。  
“实话实说，我非常欣赏阁下的坦诚。”  
Greg每次被夸都会脸红，Mycroft以此为乐。  
有一次Greg终于问起了他买的那些东西的去向。  
“Mycroft，你从这里买了不少衣服回去，但是为什么我从来只见过你穿着你的三件套？不是说这样不好.....我觉得挺好的.....我就是好奇--”  
“我的工作对着装要求比较苛刻。”  
“你工作的地方....大家都穿的这么....这么..这样吗？”  
“正式？”  
“是啊，大家都穿的这么正式吗？”  
“确实如此。”  
Mycroft暗自决定他要换一换自己的穿衣风格。  
  
  
转眼快要到圣诞节了，Mycroft决心在Greg的店歇业之前再光顾一次，可惜被事务缠身一直不得如愿，就这样一直拖到了小店营业的最后一天。  
结果天杀的美国那里出事了，Mycroft从一早上就开始召集紧急会议忙的焦头烂额给那帮白痴政客擦屁股，防止白宫传出来的丑闻波及到自己的国土上来。  
Anthea很识时务的取消了Mycroft这个星期的甜食上限，在精神崩溃之前节食目标可以先放一放。  
  
今天Greg在店里值最后一趟班，他做好了节假日歇业前的收尾工作，把最后一件衣服放回原来的位置挂好。  
有一段时间没见到过Mycroft Holmes了，他在关掉最后一盏灯的时候想道----这就是当收银员的麻烦之处---你不知道那个频频光临的顾客是对你有兴趣还是单纯的花钱上瘾。  
Mycroft透过车窗一眼就看到了裹着围巾和大衣的Greg，他站在街灯空旷的街道上，正把钥匙从锁好的店门里拔出来。  
车还没停稳Mycroft就几乎是蹦了出来。  
“Gregory！”  
Greg听到他的叫声转过头来，看到Mycroft伏案一整天的糟糕脸色皱起了眉头。  
“Mycroft？ 出什么事了吗？”  
“没有，一切都很好。呃....我想问你....休假了之后某个时间....能赏脸和我共进晚餐吗？”  
路上的积雪在清冷的街灯下闪着银光，点亮了Greg棕色的眼睛。  
“你这是在约我出去吗？”  
“显然是这样的，Gregory。”  
“那么好的，只要你请客我就去。”  
“这方面你千万不用担心。”  
  
\---------  
Mycroft终于把他的柜员先生搞到手之后，Greg问了他一个问题。  
“Myc，告诉我，你真的有那么喜欢买东西吗？”  
“那是当然，购物可是我的第二大嗜好。”  
“那第一大？”  
“我想你知道这个问题的答案，亲爱的Gregory。”


End file.
